


Best Friend Quad

by manisimp



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisimp/pseuds/manisimp
Summary: This is my take on what happens after season 5 of she-ra. Also make it more mature.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Foursome (3rd POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang has just defeated horde prime and his armys. What will happen next?

"Can we go on a best friend squad road trip?" ,glimmer says gleaming with excitement.  
Every smiles at the thought.  
"That would be a great idea" Adora says through a grin turning to catra, "Wouldn't it?" Catra nods and looks off to the distance.  
Adora places her hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Catra faces her and smiles softly . They get so lost in a loving gaze they don't notice mermista and her plus one walking towards them.  
"Are we not gonna question whats happening between entrapta and the evil lord?" Mermista says putting her arm on her hip.  
Adora notices sea hawks arm wrapped around her tightly and smirks. "Are we not gonna question whats going on between YOU" Mermistas cheeks go red before looking down to the floor. "There has always been something going on between us," sea hawk says slightly pulling mermista closer to him.  
Mermista lets out a annoyed groan before smacking his arm off her waist and angrily crossing her arms.  
"There's absolutely nothing going on." She faces the group again. "Nothing." Adora sarcastically nods turning back to catra holding in a laugh. "I think the real million dollar question is what's going on between you two," Bow says pointing to adora and catra. "Enemies to lovers". Glimmer smirks looking them both up and down.  
"What does that mean" they say unison. They looked at each other, blushing, realizing what he meant.  
"Uh whatever" mermista says rolling her eyes. "So we heard your planning a road trip" she leans her head onto sea hawks shoulders slowly rocking. "didn't care to invite us, did you?"  
Glimmer and bow go silent before sharing a glance. "Damn that really shut yall up" mermista mutters, "Chill im just joking around. We didn't wanna join y'all's little foursome anyways" Glimmer jaw drops dramatically "This is not a foursome!" glimmer shakes her head. "That's inappropriate" bow says shaking his head in unison with glimmer. "How? doesn't that just mean group of 4" Adora says with her head tilted confused "What am I missing here?" She turns her head to face catra who mouth slightly opens as if she was planning to say something but nothing managed to escape her lips. "What is it!" adora says slightly slapping catras hand "Don't leave me hanging!"   
Mermista and sea hawk share a awkward glance before laughing. "Glimmer you might have to give your bestie a talk" mermista mutters through a grin.  
"That is not necessary." Adora says through closed teeth before glimmer grabs her shoulders pulling her away.  
"Glimmer- where are you taking me?" adora says trying to break free of glimmers grasp. "I do not wanna be apart of that" catra says scratching the back of her head nervously. "Me neither." mermista says under her breath and then walking off with sea hawk.  
"So you and adora?" catras ears perk up and her eyes go wide. "That was expected." bow says looking off to the distance. "Was it really?" catra says also looking off in the distance. "Two childhood best friends" bow says softly, "One was looking for a answer and the other also looking for acceptance," Catra turns back to bow. "I was not looking for acceptance" Bow turns to face her, "Why do you assume I was talking about you?" Catra goes speechless before looking down at her feet. "I think y'all are perfect for each other." Bow smiles trying to brighten the mood.  
Catra perks up hearing adora and glimmer return. "Wait what!?" adora yells loudly following glimmer aggressively. Glimmer stomps over towards catra "Please get your girlfriend." she whispers annoyed. "Hey stop with the huffing and puffing" Adora says "Im chill". Catra grabs adoras hand pulling her closer. "Uh huh sure you are" Adoras places her hand against her chest dramatically. "I'm offended" Catra rolls her eyes and pulls adora even closer. Adora goes soft and lays her head against catras chest, softly playing with her hair.  
"Do you remember when you told me you loved me" adora says looking up into catras eyes. "Yeah i do. it was like 20 minutes ago dumbass" adora turned to the side breaking the eye contact. "What?" catras says her voice filled with actual concern. "Did you mean it?" adora says softly.  
Catra suddenly lets go of her. Adora faces fills with fear. Catra puts both her arms around adoras neck. She hesitates slightly before leaning in straight to adoras lips. Adora at first is surprised but she then softens up letting her arm wrap around catra, embracing her fully. Once there lips finally leave eachothers touch, Catra smiles and whispers in adoras ear.  
"Of course I meant it dummy. I love you so much" Adora smiles before noticing someone clapping. Sea hawk stands in front of them with a big smile clapping.  
"I wish there was someone to kiss me like that" he sighs dramatically shaking his head. He turns to mermista with puppy eyes. "Ugh come here asshole" mermista says while grabbing his shirt and aggressively pulling him towards so there lips meet. Glimmer and bow laugh loudly before looking into each others eyes and also sharing a quick kiss. "Okay what did I miss" Scopria says walking towards everyone hand in hand with perfuma. "Oh hey scopria, hey perfuma" adoras says happily. "Im here too!" Frosta says from scorpias shoulders. "Hey frosta" adora says noticing where she was. "What were guys doing" frosta asks seemingly suspicious. "Just talking" glimmer quickly responds.  
They all laid down in freshly formed grass staring at the sky. The sun had started to set and adora turned to look at catra whos eyes were quite focused on the sun. "Catra" adora says quietly. Catra looks at adora and nods. "do you wanna stay in brightmoon with me?" Adora asks quickly. "For like forever" Catra sits up and smiled. "Where ever you go,I go." she reaches for adoras face caressing her softly. Adoras face turns bright red. She turns her head looking over at everyone laying down. She smiles at the sight of glimmer laying on bows chest with her eyes closed. She looks over at entrapta and hordak and she even smiles at that sight. Entrapta sitting in his lap like a child. She lays her head against his shoulder and he softly runs his hands through her hair as he hums softly. "I never thought I would see that" adora whispers to Catra. Adora notices frosta snoring softly in between scorpia and perfuma as they converse softly. She can't exactly hear them but she can tell it's about something serious. Adora grows confused when she realizes mermista and sea hawk disappeared. She looks around trying to find them but then she notices something. Against a tree seahawk sat with mermista on his lap ,her legs wrapped around his hips, as she kisses him softly. Mermista spots adora staring and blushes before flipping her off. "Hey adora" scorpia says softly trying not to wake frosta. "Thats my line" Catra mutters abruptly. Adora shoots catra a look shutting her up. "We should go now. It's getting dark" she says nervously. "Oh yeah okay" adora stands up and walks towards glimmer and bow. "Hey glimmer, Are you up?" adora asks squatting down. Glimmer nods and opens her eyes. Her and bow stand up and stretch there legs. "You all can sleepover in bright moon if you would like" glimmer says smiling. She turns over to entrapta and hordak. "You too" Entrapta beams with excitement as she grabs hordaks hand. "We have enough rooms" glimmer says. "Yeah we'll stay" perfuma says helping scorpia lift up frosta. "Us too" mermista says joining the group with Seahawk says with a shrug. "Make sure to give them a room far from everyone" catra whispers loudly to adora. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Mermista says rolling her eyes. "Actually do though". Catra eyes widen and she pretends to throw up. "Catra you can not be talking" Bow shakes his head as if he was disappointed. "Lets not act like we haven't caught you and adora on the ship!" Adora and Catra's jaws both drop. "We weren't even doing anything!" adora exclaimed. "Just cuddling!" Catra nods her head fast in agreement. "Naked cuddles?" bow said raising a eyebrow. Adora throws her arms up in the air angered. "That is so not true" catra says shoving her face into her palms. "Anyways scorpia? I assume you and perfuma want a private room as well or-" scorpia interrupts before glimmer could finish her sentence. "No we can have a room with frosta" She smiles brightly. Glimmer nods and looks over at bow who shrugs. "I assume you two will be coming" glimmer says looking over to entrapta and hordak. They nod in agreement. Bows face is filled with worry as he watches hordak. They all are still very weary about him. Glimmer pulls everyone closer so she could teleport everyone to brightmoon. "Y'all ready?" glimmer asks everyone before they teleported to brightmoon.


	2. Never have I ever saved the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ends up playing never have I ever to distract themselves with unwanted feelings and emotions. Catra has a lot of built of feelings she is keeping inside. (Chapter in CATRAS POV)

All the princesses and including honorary princesses where spread out bright moons common room.  
"How are you all?" adora asks everyone now that everyone was back in brightmoon. "Better than ever" I grumble laying upside down off of the side of the couch. "I mean saving the universe can't get any better" Bow says in response. "That was mainly us" I hiss towards bow. Me and adora basically saved the universe by ourselves . "I'm just tired honestly." mermista says adding on to the conversation. "I'm glad we can finally get a break." she looks around at everyone. "Being a hero sucks sometimes" Everyone nods there head in agreement. I was only a hero for a month and I was already tired. I couldn't imagine how they felt. How adora felt. Adora grabs my hand and looks me in my eyes . "I'm happy I can finally just exist for something other then saving the world." I smile softly. I'm glad I could finally exist for something too. "I think we all need a drink" sea hawk announces while getting up towards the kitchen. I sit up staight intrigued. My eyes follow him as he walks in the kitchen and out with alcohol. "I am not drinking that" Adora says shaking her head. "God your still a goody two shoes" I say rolling my eyes. Adora shoves me to side while grabbing the bottle and gulping it down. "Ok slow down" Glimmer says her eyes narrowing at adora.  
"Y'all we should play Never have we ever" Adora says loudly. "Oh yes!" bow responds. "Im good with that" mermista nods. "It should be fine. Frosta is asleep back in the room" Scorpia says smiling as usual. Shes always so bubbly even after almost dying.  
"Ok I wanna go first" sea hawk stands up dramatically posing. "Never have I ever fallen in love with the person you thought you hated" He turns to mermista and smirks. She rolls her eyes and takes a sip. I also take a sip leaving a shocked look on adoras face. "Awe your in love with me!"  
She leans over to me and kisses my forehead a thousand times. "Whatever" I say pretending to wipe off the kisses. "Do not wipe off my kisses!" Adora says hitting me in the side once again. She is honestly such a idiot. "Anyways my turn. Never have I ever" I stop briefly to think. "Never have I ever been 100% straight" I have never straight up said something like this before but I do want peoples reactions.I look over the room observing. No one has taken a sip yet even the guys. Mermista goes to take a sip before glimmer slaps her arm. "A lie" she shakes her head aggressively. "We all know you had a thing for adora" Mermistas face goes red before rolling her eyes and putting the bottle down. She had a thing for adora? My girl? "Awe look at her all flustered" I tell her mockingly. "Shut up!" Mermista yells jumping aggressively at me. She practically pounced at me. I hiss back at her and she doesn't even flinch. "And it was she-ra by the way! Only she-ra!" mermista shoots a deadly look at glimmer and sitting back down from in front of me , refusing eye contact with adora. I turn to adora who was nervously drinking. I wonder what she thought about mermista. "My turn, I guess." Mermista rubs her head as if she was already annoyed with the game. "Never have I ever slept with a girl" Mermista looks around at us. glimmer and adora all take sips. I go to take a sip too. "You haven't?" Glimmer asks mermista. "No" mermista crosses her arms. "Not yet at least" Sea-hawk face turns red at the mention of his girlfriend possibly getting with a girl. I notice how sea-hawk how he hasn't taken a sip. "No fucking way!" I say laughing at him. Mermista must of realized too due to her face being in complete shock. "Are you serious?" She asks him with her jaw dropped open. He smiles embarrassed. "Well today is your lucky day isn't it?" Mermista climbs over him in a jokingly manner. That kinda disgusting but I mean they are all a bit drunk aren't they? She stands up smirking and tugs on him towards the hallway. They walk off towards the rooms. I don't wanna know what there up too. "Anyways!" Adora says loudly. "My turn!" She sits up from my lap, I don't mind it cause we definitely needed a subject change. "Never have I ever set the kitchen on fire" Adora grins and turns the glimmer. "It was one time okay!" She shouts defending herself. Adora laughs at her still drinking out of her cup. She giggles like a child and walks over to glimmer. She brings the glass to glimmers face. "Take a sippy sip" she sings in a baby voice. Glimmer starts to chug the bottle. "Oh no that was more than a sip!" Adora nods her head in a joking disappointment. "Adora" I call for her. She needs to chill with the drinking. "Yes baby?" Adora says turning with her puppy eyes. I shake my head and adora skips over to me and jumps into my lap like she was two again. "Hey catra" adora says loudly. "okay no more drinking for you"I say taking away her glass. Adora pouts her lips. I have never really seen her like this before honestly. "Come on, Lets go" I says lifting adora up. "Are y'all good?" I asks glimmer quietly. Glimmer nods and leans onto bows shoulder. I don't know why I asked them that. I still can't really process how or why I'm here. They all used to hate me. I take adora towards the hallway and she hums a children's song softly. "Ok adora where the hell is your room?" I ask her hoping for a sober response. "That way" adora says not even lifting her head. "That totally helps" I walk adora down the dimly lit corridors of brightmoon. Shes barely alive at this point. I reach the end of a hallway and I notice loud noises coming from the room. "That must be sea-hawks and mermistas room" I back away slowly . "I do not wanna be around that." I think out loud. I take a few more turns before reaching glimmers room. "I'm assuming your room is near hers" I look down at adora who was definitely out of it. "Since you both became besties." I open the room door nexts to glimmers. It's a very messy room with a added punching bag. "Yeah this is definitely your room." I pull adora to the bed and lays her down softly . "Hey catra" she says closing her eyes. "Hey adora" I say back looking down at her. "Make me comfy! I don't like this shirt" adora says lifting her arms up. Her outfit consists of a tight sleeveless top the other girls made her put on and shorts. I tilt my head confused on what she wanted me to do. She lifts her arms up more and I realize what she means. "Okay" I say quietly. I grab the edge of adora shirt and lift it above her head. It slips off easily and she smiles. I notice her bare chest "Of course you would have nothing underneath" Adora giggles drunkenly "Glimmer made me" she whispers. I nod my head sarcastically. Her body and her figure has changed a whole bunch since I last saw her. Like this. I realize I was staring pretty hard and I then look away. "I'm gonna find you something to wear" I stand up and start to look into her dressers. She has tons of nice clothes why does she stick to the horde uniform? "No no" adora sits up. "Come here!". I sigh and walk back over to her. "What is it?" I say sitting down next to her. She leans over and kisses me. I immediately kiss back, grabbing ahold of the back of her head. We kissed for the first time earlier this month. Why does it feel like we have been doings this forever. Adoras mouth tastes like alcohol. She leans back attempting to pull me over her. I let go and pull away, leaning away. "No come back!" adora says drunkenly. "No adora" I say standing up. "Your drunk" Adora mades a baby face and pouts. "You need sleep" I say crossing my arms over my chest. "At least cuddles?" Adora says still pouting. I smile lightly and lean back onto the bed. I hold adora in my arms tightly until I hears her soft snores.I pull off the oversized shirt leaving me in just a sports bra like top. Glimmer had given me the shirt to make me more comfortable. I pull it over adoras head careful not to wake her up. "I hope you know how beautiful you are" I whisper in her ear placing a kiss on her cheek. I starts to explore her room a bit. There were interesting things everywhere. I notice a vanity with drawers on the other side of the room. I feel intrigued enough to talk over there. My attempt to open the drawer fails  
when I realize its locked. "What are you hiding adora" I say under my breath. I go check on adora before quietly slipping out of her room.I tip-toe silently back to the common room . I notice entrapta asleep in hordaks arms. After everything he has done would I ever be able to forgive him. The princesses did forgive me even entrapta. Is it the same? I shake my head trying to ignore my thoughts and walk more down the hallway. I hear voices from the kitchen so I head towards there I walks in on bow cooking something while glimmer watched sitting on the counter. "Hey" glimmer says noticing me in the doorway. I nods and sits myself up next to glimmer. "What are ya'll doing up?" I ask seriously bored. I smell whatever bow was cooking. "I normally don't sleep after saving the world" glimmer says sarcastically. "Plus we were hungry" I nod and look down at the floor. I still can't process it. Saving the world. I really doubt all the others have really thought about it. We just keep distracting ourselves. Ignoring the pain we have from fighting for over 3 years now. "What about you" glimmer says leaning down and looking up to see my face. "Oh well adoras passed out drunk and I'm not a fan of her bed" I say joking. "Plus I'm not tired". Which is very much a lie. I am very tired. I just wanna keep distracting myself from my problems as well. Glimmer nods in response and teleports herself to bow. "Okay too late and too hungover for teleporting" She rubs her head in pain. "Ok try it" bow says taking a spoon and giving it to glimmer. Glimmer leans in and takes a bite of whatever it is. "That's delicious!" she says licking her lips. Her face brightens up and she looks over at me. She attempts to feed me like I was a baby. I hiss at her showing her I don't want anything to do with. Whatever that is. She keeps trying so I loosen up a bit and decide to take a bite as well. It is literally so good. I let glimmer continue feeding me  
"Well what are we eating?" I hear mermista . "Hey mermista" glimmer says still feeding me surprisingly actually enjoying it. I can't look at mermista just yet due to me being way to focused on eating whatever bow made. I finish and finally turn to face mermista who I slightly observe. She isn't in her typical outfit. She has a oversized mer-mysteries themed t-shirt with short shorts. Her hair was in a extreme messy bun. "Wheres your plus one?" glimmer asks killing bows food herself. I kinda wanted some more. Mermista rolls her eyes and sits up next to me. "Asleep" she says practically growling. I start to laugh. "Oh so you put him to sleep?" I smirk. With what I heard from there room, She most definitely did. "Oh shut it" mermista says ruffling my hair. I pounce up and hiss. Why does everyone do that. It is literally so annoying. "You look like you had plenty of fun" Bow says turning off the stove and taking off his pink apron. Mermista shakes her hair down in attempt to make it look calmer. I notice her struggling and decides to comb my claws through her hair. She reaches to move my hand but I hiss causing her to move her hand back down. I comb through her hair until it back to almost as normal as it cant get. I don't know why I'm doing this. I was fighting these people just a few months ago. "Thanks" mermista says smiling. "Don't get used to it. I'm just feeling nice today" I snark back. She rolls her eyes and looks around the kitchen. "Are you two finding your way around the castle easy?" glimmer ask attempting to feed mermista too. "I mean sure yeah" I say knowing I could barely find adoras room. "Not even" mermista says leaning back on her elbows. "Its a whole maze" I nod my head agreeing. "I'll get y'all a map or something" glimmer says clearly thinking hard about it. "No its fine." mermista says sitting up. "I'll be back in salineas soon enough" Glimmer actually looks disappointed. "Well since all the fighting is done for, We should be hanging out a lot more!" she smiles hopefully. "I guess so yeah" mermista doesn't look very excited. "My kingdom still need a lot of work. Everywhere does. We aren't just gonna go picture perfect in a day." Glimmer looks down disappointed and bow rubs her back comforting her. "Well It was fun talking with y'all" mermista jumps off the counter and heads for the door. "Goodnight? Or goodmorning i guess" she waves bye at us. "Not like I really care" I hear her say in the hallway. "Hey glimmer everything is gonna ok you know?" bow says cheering her up. "Don't we still have to go on that best friend person squad thing?" I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the kinda short chapter :/


End file.
